Such a cylinder liner for an internal combustion engine is known from DE 1 900 922 B. The teaching of this document deals with providing a piston and cylinder liner arrangement in which, despite the presence of an enlarged annular space between piston and cylinder liner, an oil carbon deposit which might touch the inner wall of the cylinder is avoided precisely in this space. This is accomplished in that the inner wall of the cylinder liner has a diameter-reducing section at its end near the combustion chamber. This section is produced by an insert ring set into the cylinder liner, the insert ring being preferably made from the same material as the cylinder liner and being set firmly in the recess.
In WO 2004/022960 A1, a cylinder liner with a thrust collar is described, having a recess at the cylinder head side, in which an insert ring is installed. The insert ring is made from a more thermally stable material than the cylinder liner and serves to prevent deposits on the piston. At one upper end face of the insert ring there is provided a recess inside the outer wall, so as to prevent a direct flow of heat from the insert ring to the end face portion of the cylinder liner. The insulating action is provided by an air gap so configured, or by the use of ceramics.